ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexaeus
How Lexaeus joined the Tourney Lexaeus appears in the beginning tutorials of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Present when Xion joined the Organization, he trains Roxas in Twilight Town before being sent away to Castle Oblivion. While tutoring Roxas, it is Lexaeus's responsibility to teach Roxas how to utilize the Limit Break and survive battle with low HP. He strikes Roxas harshly in the face before the training session to put him on his "last legs". Roxas then has to battle a Mega-Shadow and correctly execute Event Horizon, his Limit. When Roxas defeats the Mega-Shadow, Lexaeus looks satisfied and both of them return to the castle. Lexaeus first appears during Riku's storyline. He is heavily involved in the rivalry and strife within the Organization, which originates from spite between senior members of the Organization and younger members like Marluxia and Larxene. When Larxene and Marluxia begin to show signs of dissent, displayed by their use of Naminé's unique power to meddle with Sora's memories, Zexion and Lexaeus begin monitoring the castle and the activities of the two traitors. Also active in the castle are Axel and Vexen, two other members of the Organization. Axel is too unpredictable to trust, Lexaeus himself stating early on that he cannot tell what Axel would be thinking, but Lexaeus and Zexion do enlist Vexen's help in spying on Marluxia. After learning the true extent of Marluxia's plans to make use of Sora's power by deceiving him into feeling complete loyalty to Naminé, thereby turning him into her puppet, they decide to counteract this plan by making similar use of Riku. Vexen tries to make use of Riku's power by gathering data on him and creating a replica, but his experiments are interrupted. Though he succeeds in creating the replica, and also having Naminé alter his heart so that the Riku Replica forgets that he was created, and not born, he is killed by Axel on Marluxia's orders before he can achieve total control over it, and the replica becomes independent, searching for a heart of its own. With Vexen gone and the replica no longer able to be utilized, Lexaeus consults with Zexion as to their next move. The two eventually decide that they would have to make use of the real Riku, but forcing him to submit to the darkness already inside of his heart. Lexaeus then takes matters into his own hands, and the Nobody appears to Riku shortly before Sora confronts Axel and Marluxia at the top floor of Castle Oblivion. He tries to sway the former puppet of "Ansem" to give in to the darkness inside him and use his full dark powers. Riku refuses to cooperate however, so Lexaeus realises his power, intending to consume Riku in darkness, making him unable to escape its clutches. As this effect does not come about imemdiately, Lexaeus takes Riku on, hoping to destroy him if he cannot be manipulated. At this point, the story changes between versions. In Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Lexaeus uses the last of his strength in an attempt to swallow Riku in darkness following the fight, resulting in his own demise. In the updated version though, the battle is close, and subsequently Lexaeus manages to knock Riku unconscious. However, Riku's defeat allows Ansem, Seeker of Darkness to take control and he vanquishes an unsuspecting Lexaeus. It is in this moment that Lexaeus realizes whom he was fighting and as he passes away, he apologizes to Zexion, stating this was a fight he shouldn't have started. Mistakenly awankened by a pig Muppet named Miss Piggy, he hopes to win her heart in hopes of turning the Muppets into Nobodies. How to unlock *Complete Board the Platforms Level 3 with Zexion. *Play 1731 matches. For both methods, you must fight Lexaeus at the Radiant Garden. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Lexaeus by wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 300 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Lexaeus, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now the Taciturn Stalwart of Organization XIII, Lexaeus!" He will be seen left of Yagura, right of Mayuri, below Mirajane and above Sage. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his Axe Sword, Skysplitter up. After the announcer calls his name Lexaeus does a sword slam that brings up a rock pillar, then cuts it as the camera zooms then says "I trust you're ready?" Special Moves Tomahawk Shot (Neutral) Lexaeus hurls his Axe Sword at the opponent saying "Can't run!". Rockshatter (Side) Lexaeus juts rocks out of the ground around him and uses his Axe Sword to shatter them allowing him to damage the opponent. Stone Raise (Up) Lexaeus jumps high into the air, and jams Skyplitter into the ground, raising two rock pillars that damage opponents. Impact Quake (Down) Lexaeus slams the Axe Sword into the ground as he says "Return to the Earth!" causing two rock pillars at a time to jut up from out of the ground in apparently random places on the field and they follow the opponent. Ayers Rock (Hyper Smash) Lexaeus charges his energy, as shown by a red aura around him while he says "My power has no limits!"; he then can release the stored energy in a powerful 180-degree swing, dealing devastating damage to the target. The attack is then followed up by a shockwave. The longer the player charges before releasing this attack, the stronger the attack will be. Earthly Grave (Final Smash) Lexaeus flies outside the arena for a number of seconds, before charging back into the arena. He finishes his attack by causing rocks to erupt over the entire arena. Bonus Costume Lexaeus holds possession of one Bonus costume. That being his Aeleus form. To unlock, one must defeat Flamewing after completing 10 matches in Red Dragon Orders with Lexaeus. After Flamewing's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've returned Lexaeus to his human form, Aeleus!" Then, highlight Lexaeus and press Minus. Victory Animations #Lexaeus swings Skysplitter six times, then puts it away and says "My power has no limits, you have no chance!" #Lexaeus conjures some rock pillars and says "Good for the Organization." #Lexaeus spins Skysplitter then does a lunging kick saying "You've been buried alive." On-Screen Appearance Lexaeus comes out of an earthly pillar then takes out Skysplitter and says "I, Lexaeus, will not yield to a frail-hearted coward!" Trivia *Lexaeus's rival is Kermit's pig girlfriend, Miss Piggy. *Lexaeus shares his English voice actor with Shocker. *Lexaeus shares his Japanese voice actor with Galactus, Don Krieg, Akainu, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kratos Aurion, Yangus, Shinnok, the Number King, Overlord, Raoh, Wizpig, Ripto, Yeti, Hercules, Plo Koon, Smithy, the father of Krystal, Vincent Van Gore, Gorilla Grodd, Aku, Vlad and King Lukas. *Lexaeus shares his French voice actor with Captain Jack Sparrow and Rango. *Lexaeus shares his German voice actor with Michael. *Lexaeus shares his Arabic voice actor Lord Frederik. *Lexaeus shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Parasite, Musashi Tomoe (in Getter-3) and Ivan Drago. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume